


Trust

by imaginaryDemons



Series: the trashcan ship [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, I don't know, M/M, One Shot, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Sort Of, no beta we die like men, reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryDemons/pseuds/imaginaryDemons
Summary: [High school AU oneshot with the trashcanship]A typical highschool. Typical students.But amongst them were androids, but no one knew.//Falling too fast to prepare for thisTripping in the world could be dangerousEverybody circling, it's vulturousNegative, nepotist





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, and I don't know where I was going with this  
> but I had that in my mind and I needed to get it out, so here you go.  
> Enjoy.  
> Critic and love in anyway is highly appreciated. <3  
> Oh, I also have been listening to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KK94Ngb4LuE) while writing, so you might as well. :~)

He watched them. Watched them as they punched that kid in the face. Something in his system snapped, clouding his vision with error messages.  
Instantly Connor turned his face to him, analysing and looking worried.

**//…RK800 #313 248 317 – 51…// ESTABLISHING CONNECTION… accept? Y/N**

Nines decided to deny the request of his brother, there was no time for discussion now. His peripheral vision was still flooded with error messages as he stepped closer to the fight. For a few seconds he stood there, analysing, saving the faces of the boys in his system, just in case he might ever need them.  
“Yo, stop that.”  
The gang turned over to him, clearly not happy about the interruption and ready to snap at him for doing so. Luckily, they soon realised who he was, and for once he was happy about the fame him and his brother had acquired.   
The leader grinned up at him, not a single expression of guilt or regret on his face.  
“Why would I? That faggot deserves this.”  
This infuriated Nines, who did that kid think he is, as if sexuality still was important nowadays. Humans.  
Keeping his façade, he looked the young male directly in the eye.  
“He does not. Back off.”  
He could feel Connor behind him, assessing the situation and confused as to why Nines suddenly caught interest in some stranger in their school. Normally they tended to avoid them. Even though androids were around for a while now, they weren’t that well received.   
His brother and him posed as humans and they’d like to keep it that way. Normally.  
Still the kid didn’t seem to be concerned about his behaviour.  
“It’s none of your fucking business, so I don’t get why you would snoop around like that.”  
Was that kid serious?  
“You publicly attacked a student in the hallway of course it is ‘my fucking business’, he now threatened, walking closer.  
The guy the attacked used the distraction Nines had caused to scramble to his feet. His vital signs were off, his heart rate was extremely elevated and there was a steady stream of blood coming out of his nose.   
Nines turned to Connor, still not changing his demeanour.  
“Connor, tissue?”, who nodded in response, quickly walking towards the bathroom to get some tissue paper. Meanwhile he turned back.  
Some of the group tried to get slyly get away in the back, but nothing could slip his attention.  
“Don’t even think about running.”  
Now the leader was the one to be infuriated.  
“Don’t talk to my friends like that, dickhead.”  
“Don’t treat people like that.”, he leaned close.  
Connor returned, a few paper towels in hand, passing them to him.  
For a second longer, he stared in each of the gang members eyes, quietly threatening them and willing them to never do that again.  
Humans really were annoying sometimes.  
Then he turned to the kid they attacked and quietly reached out to him.  
Quickly the guys took the hint and scooted of, leaving the three of them alone.

**//…RK800 #313 248 317 – 51…// ESTABLISHING CONNECTION… accept? Y/N**

This time he accepted and was immediately flooded with all of Connors emotions. Fury, concern, confusion and also some sort of affection for him.  
// Do you think we should report this to the principal?  
\\\ Yes, but don’t mention any names, they might come back for him, and that would be the last thing we want. Besides, they couldn’t do anything about that right now anyway.  
Connor once again nodded and walked in the direction of the head office. Then Nines turned his attention back to the human in front of him, who was now pressing the tissues to his nose.  
“You okay?”  
He could hear a grumble from him, he clearly was annoyed at this question and he couldn’t help but smile.  
“Yeah right, sorry. Want me to walk you to the nurse?”  
The smaller one shook his head slightly.  
“I’ll be … fine.”  
The android sighed. Something told him, that an argument was pointless, so he tried for a compromise.  
“At least have me take a look at your nose. Please.”   
He needed to make sure that kid really was okay, and not just under shock or playing cool so he would leave him alone.  
To his surprise he nodded and started walking to the direction of the bathrooms.  
As soon as they were in, he walked to the paper towels, tossed the blood-soaked ones and put fresh ones to his nose. Apparently, the blood flow still hasn’t stopped. This seemed to be worse than he thought.  
Nines walked closer, trying to give his gaze an as soft as possible expression.  
“Let me.”  
The human sighed, looking reserved and then lifted his chin up to him. Even though of what just had happened, he seemed to have an attitude. He liked that.  
Carefully he placed a finger on the bridge of the human’s nose, scanning it and instantly realising that it was broken. A wince escaped from down of him.  
“What is your name?”, the android tried to distract, while he was trying to as carefully as possible, push the nose into a more comfortable position.  
“Gavin-shit ouch.”  
“I am sorry Gavin, but I fear your nose is broken and you need to get it checked out.”  
“Fuck, I can’t. fuck, fuck.”  
This confused him.  
“Why not?”  
“My dad … ah, nothing.”, but it visibly wasn’t, and Nines could see his vitals spike again. He just had calmed down but now he got nervous.  
“Again, I am sorry, but I must insist.”  
“See, Nines, not everyone is in the position to-“  
The use of his name surprised him, of course it was highly possible that he had caught it somewhere, but people rarely addressed him directly.  
“I understand, but there will be remaining damage if you don’t get it checked out.”  
The human grimaced, looking really desperate for a few seconds, before he pulled himself together.  
“Even if I wanted to … I can’t … afford it.”, he had whispered the last part of the sentence.  
Oh. He cursed the American health care system, this should be inacceptable.  
But Nines had made a decision.  
“Let me take you.”  
“Why would you?”  
“Because I care.”  
Gavin eyes widened, “that would be a first.”   
The second time this day, something in his system snapped. Leaving him with a ton of error messages.  
Dismissing them, he walked back to the door, ready to get out.  
“C’mon Gavin, let’s go, you will be fine.”

**//…RK900 #313 248 317 - 87…// ESTABLISHING CONNECTION…**

// Nines? Are you okay?   
\\\ Yes I am, but Gavin isn’t. Taking him to the hospital.  
Confusion was coming from his brother, but he accepted his decision.  
// Take the car. I will tell Hank.  
\\\ Thank you, Connor  
Quickly he walked down the hallway.  
“Uh, don’t we need to tell someone?”, Gavin’s voice sounded behind him.  
“They don’t care if people get assaulted in their hallways, why would they now?”  
The android knew, this statement was harsh, but it was true, and he still felt anger inside his system.  
As they reached the car, Gavin’s nosebleed finally seemed to have subsided a bit. Nines opened the door for the human and then walked to the driver’s side, manually putting in the address of the nearest hospital.  
Gavin got in, still keeping his head down, partly to stop his nosebleed and partly because he seemed embarrassed.   
Nines put the car on autopilot, so he could focus on the human, who now was looking at him.  
“So uhm, I guess I should-“  
“It’s okay.”  
“No, it’s not, you are the first one to care.”, he said drily, but there was a nuance of pain in his voice.  
“Still. I am glad you are sort of okay.”  
Once more the human grumbled.  
“Just thanks for sticking up for me.”  
“I will do it again, if I have to.”  
Gavin laughed at that, “you know you probably will have to, those guys have been on my heel for quite some time.”  
A sigh.  
“I gladly will do so.”, he reassured. He could sense a rise in the human’s body temperature, who tried to hide his embarrassment with clearing his throat.  
The android contemplated whether or not he was in the right position to ask the following question and preconstructed the possible outcomes, but decided to ask nevertheless.  
Gavin seemed rather impulsive, but it also seemed like he could take critic in any way.  
“Gavin?”  
“Hmm?”  
“May I ask, are you gay?”  
Another sigh, “does it matter?”  
After a few moments of silence, a soft nod came as an answer.  
Then they kept silent until Gavin seemed too uncomfortable.  
“I’d appreciate if you would not, you know, go blast it around school.”  
“I would never.”  
The man next to him still seemed uncomfortable, though slightly calmed.  
“You can trust me.”  
Then the android made another decision, he might regret, but it could also be the right one. He would never know until he took the chance.  
Locking eyes, with eachother, he took a breath, before peeling back the skin on his hand, revealing the artificial underneath’s. Gavin’s eyes widened in response and his mouth dropped slightly.  
“You can trust me, Gavin.”


End file.
